Bakugan Wiki:Requests
Place your requests under a NEW header (under the correct area), and add your signature. Title your new header with your name, so we can distinguish it from the rest. Rollback (RFR) Aquos seige Can I become a rollback? I have been here for over a year. Four days before Abce2! I have like 1974 edits already. Aquos Siege | Monarus Was Here With Lumagrowl (talk) 23:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ghgt99 Can I become a rollback? I have made nearly 1000 edits, and I have made a bunch of edits to Ability Card pages. Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 03:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Striker826 I just found this page, so I thought I would try. I have like 300 something edits. WOOT. [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Nuzamaki I WANNA BE A ROLLBACK!! I wanna edit the wiki quicker than I already do and I demolish false info quicker than anyone on this wiki. IF you guys turn me down, I'll understand.......At least I think I will. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 05:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :You aren't a rollback? I always thought you were ... --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : OH CRAP LOL! I am a rollback according to the wiki pages and the users page where it tells all of their jobs or whatever. My bad xP [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 18:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) DM84 I would like to become a Rollback I have been here since September 11th and have made many edits but I undertsnad that isnt the point but with Rollback I think I could stop vandals and help watch the wiki.I think I could truely help this wiki by fixing the incorrect edits. Sincerely DarkusMaster84 My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 22:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) FSB I would like to be a role back. It seems pretty easy. Not just to have a position anyway, just to help the wiki. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Dark I am DarkNovaX but you can call me Dark and I would like to apply for roleback. Here are all the reason that I should be roleback! I have been here since last month and I have no WARNINGS! I have earned to become a roleback because I have been very good and have done nothing bad, I helped DM project (The Ability Project) even though it is not finished yet and have made a lot of edits, I have good grammar and punctuation, I undo a vandals work and I helped by adding a lot of kellyn's card templates that she made onto a lot of the pages. I also try to help the admins as much as possible. Also if you want proof you can also Kellyn and DarkusMaster. Even though I have only been on the Bakugan for about 1 month, I have learnt so MUCH from other users and admins! If you you deny me to be a roleback, I will understand and try again next time! Thank you for your time. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] :Hmm, well not to be nosy with the buisness, but i think this might be as good idea for the wikia. The reason is, that on night watch we get A LOT of vandals and haters, that delete all the pages. I'm the only one with chat, rollback and block powers..but it might still not be enough because i have diner with family, tutor, piano or Homework so i can't entirely look after the wikia. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 08:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::The thing is, rollbacks can't delete pages O_o. So ... he can't block, and he's much too "young" to be an Admin. He COULD use the Delete Template. Personally, though, I'm fine with it. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 23:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Aquos Ok i would like 2 be a rollback. Reasons why 2 hire me as 1: I reguarly get rid of spamming, I want to teach noobs, I want to ban / block vandals and i can spell every word!- The Shark Boy :You can't block people as a rollback. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 23:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Dark Hi it is DarkNovaX again and I would like to apply for rollback again. :D I think I have now deserved being rollback because I have made nearly 3000 edits. If you make me rollback I will appreciate it and I would rollback any edit which is BAD or USELESS! All the reason that I want to be rollback is the exact same when I applied about 2 months ago. Also I have been on the wiki for about 3 months now. Could you please me if I am rollback or not because last time told me for a long time and then I had to ask DQ. It is okay if you don't except me again. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 12:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :First off, 'accept', not 'except'. Secondly, I am in favour. Anyone else? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 15:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :One more yes from me. I don't always brawl, but when I do, I prefer Darkus. Stay brawling, my friends. 01:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, case closed, powers will be assigned. QUEENEH AND DM HAVE SPOKEN. I don't always brawl, but when I do, I prefer Darkus. Stay brawling, my friends. 01:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool and thank you for making rollback. I will rollback all the vandals. Viper30 Hi. Now I think I am responsible enough to be a rollback. I never got blocked for a long time, I almost have 1000 edits and I have been on this wiki for over a year. But if you deny me I will know I have to improve myself to earn this position. Reaper was here 22:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Adminship (RFA) SpiderRider3 I would like to become an administrator. I know a lot about Bakugan and it is important to me. I like editing wikis and I am very familiar with how they work so I believe I could do a lot as an admin here. SpiderRider3 (talk) :I'm sorry, but I have to say no. You have made only 4 edits here, and none are to article pages.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]] ''To edit! 01:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Aquos seige/AlltributeMaNaga Can I become an administrator? I have been here for over a year. Four days before Abce2! I have like 1974 edits already. Aquos Siege | Monarus Was Here With Lumagrowl (talk) 23:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Can I Be an Admin i have edited alot and i will be very nice to users. TWINSTAR'S 2000 EDITS DONT MAKE HIM A ADMIN? THATS JUST WRONG!!!!! Can I Please be an admin i will swear not to do that again, EVER! AlltributeMaNaga 04:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga | FarakSpin was here with Coredem Sorry, but we have enough. =( --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 04:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Fusion Arceus I would really like to be an admin! I have been on this wiki since Last year August! Tripodnumberone's Petition Hey Admins, Tripodnumberone here, and, i would like to be Admin, first, becuz i already did 964 edits since August 8, 2010 (actually, that dosen't means anything) and i never did something wrong on my Edits, AND, i'm Admin of... 0 WIKIAS!!!! I really want to become an admin, but if i'm not Admin, i will not insulte you... ~Tripodnumberone I have also made TONS of edis. just check my contributions that have helped bakugan wiki for the better. 21:48, November 18, 2010 (UTC) First off, anony, you have to have an ACCOUNT. Second off, it is a written rule, if you beg, you shall NOT receive. Blood [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in my ']]eyes.' 21:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC)' Im not begging. I know im not gonna be an Admin. Admin's just dont hand out invitations 21:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Well ... i am sorry to you, and not so much to Tripod. Blood [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in my ']]eyes.' 21:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC)' Well, Tripod's better than A.O.H., so maybe. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :He's not so Mean. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :-_-" If you haven't realized, i couldn't care LESS what you think of me, TS. Blood [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in my ']]eyes.' 21:58, November 18, 2010 (UTC' This isnt a blog guys, take this to RTW 22:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You mean that i'm better than "99.188.239.49"? YAY! Tripodnumberone (talk)Tripodnumberone I know, i will NOT be admin Tripodnumberone (talk)Tripodnumberone Check you're talk page to see what I think about you being an admin. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 17:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for what you said... i was sad today Tripodnumberone (talk) 19:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Tripodnumberone :In response to your original message, even though I can't upgrade your status: first off, I remember that Abce2 was looking for those with good spelling and grammar. Sadly, that isn't one of the things you're exhibiting (at least, in this message). And you might not be begging, but the part were you said "AND, i'm Admin of... 0 WIKIAS!!!!" sounds like begging to me, or at least a pity message. However, behaviour-wise, you've been a pretty good member. I'm pretty neutral on this one, though. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) DM84 Hey admins and crats, DarkusMaster84 here, I feel like with Adminship I can help the Wiki clean up and stop valdalism. I think I can make this Wiki a friendly place where anons would say " Oh I'd like to make an account here ." I think with adminship I could clean up pages and help out the Wiki alot by helping get more users contributing regularly. What do you think? 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) It is okay if you turn this request down, I understand that there are many admins and that I may now be a good user for adminship in the other view. 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ :User_blog:DinoQueen13/*Whew*_Lots_of_Background_Editing. If you want, you can email me the application (dinoqueen.wang@gmail.com), and I'll discuss it with the other Admins. It just cuts down a lot of time and debate with the application. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 18:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) DM84 Hey admins and crats, DarkusMaster84 here, I feel like with Adminship I can help the Wiki clean up and stop valdalism. I think I can make this Wiki a friendly place where anons would say " Oh I'd like to make an account here ." I think with adminship I could clean up pages and help out the Wiki alot by helping get more users contributing regularly. What do you think? 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) It is okay if you turn this request down, I understand that there are many admins and that I may now be a good user for adminship in the other view. 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ LOP Hello Bureaucrats and Administrators, I would just like to ask one favor, Can you please make me an administrator? I know much about Bakugan and believe I could help clean up this site (stop vandalism and misusing of this wiki) I already check in pretty much every 1/2 hour and do my best to help make this wiki very informal. Just some inside info, I am 12, have very extensive grammar and vocabulary, and have a wide collection of Bakugan (Over 150 Season 1, 2, and 3 Bakugan, over 30 Bakugan Traps, Over 20 Mechtanium Surge Bakugan, 4 Mechtogan, 3 Mechtogan Titans, and 5 BakuNano. I believe that with administrative powers, I can help add much information and monitor and protect this Wiki. If you grant me this, I promise not to misuse the administrative powers and to be a big help in the Bakugan Fan World. If you decline, I understand. Thank You! <$>Lord of Pyrus<$> My flame is the last light you'll see- Lordofpyrus 23: DarkusAlpha Can I first ask that you change your text color? I absolutely cannot see any of your without having to highlight it or edit the page. But in response, as for my part, I consent to your request. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 20:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC)'' DM84 I am asking to be an admin. I think that since I do have experience and have learned more about Wiki, I may qualify now. I'm not gonna continue this for a pity message. Thanks for whatever your answer will be. So, I’m There For you Tomorrow 23:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC')' :Eh, I think you need some more edits, buddy. You have approx. 1,300 page edits in comparison to 3,230 blog comments. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ghgt99 I am asking to be an admin, because I could really help the wiki, and block vandals. It would be useful, because sometimes there are vandals, but there isn't an admin to block them. Also, I have nearly 2600 edits, and 69% of them are articles. Here is my edit count. If you deny me adminship, that is ok. The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 03:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :We don't really need another Admin at this point in time, but we'll consider you when we need one. :3 I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have NO IDEA]] how to fix this place! 03:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed with DarkusMaster. Abce2 and I had agreed that we don't need any more Admins; as they say, "Too many cooks spoil the batch". We need to get our current Admins in line before we can consider adding another one. Since you meet all the qualifications, we'll contact you if we think your assistance is required. --I never read it because it was BORING. 12:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Crimsonstorm heyo Crimsonstorm here. i know ive only been here a few months, but could i be a rollback if not admin.i understand if you say no just asking. [[file:Sp0.PNG] Arent we all insane, From one's creation, to their doomsday and demise? 22:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC)] ::Ok. Thanks for the consideration. See you around! The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 13:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Aquos rules After over a year of editing may i become an admin?- User: Aquos rules i have made 1093 edits on here total and i almost always correct mistakes i want to stop vandals from doing horrible tricks and ruining great articles and i also want to have power over the noobs and help them like a teacher please. I know i have no say in this, but Aquos, half the time i undo your edits due to poor grammar thus redundant edits. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 09:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Um, Kelly, bad grammar doesn't necessarily mean redundant edits. Also, Aquos, put your signature at the end of your message using --~~~~. However, as Kelly said before, we are going to decline your request, since I don't feel that with your level of spelling and grammar, that you meet all the requirements as an Admin. Also, many other Admins require 2000+ (legitimate) edits before they'll even consider someone in the first place. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 12:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :No, as in he does both redundant edits AND poor grammar. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 11:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Zachattack31 Hello there, I am asking if I could be considered for a possibility of being an admin. I feel that I am ready to handle the responsibilities now and can handle anything that comes forth. Also, almost all of my edits have been on pages, I have not vandalized, I have been here for at least 1 to 18 months (I think) and I have no warnings or blocks. If the Wikia has enough for right now, that is fine with me. I felt that I had now earned my chance to apply this time. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 04:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :I personally have no qualms with this. We can do with one more Admin, I think. --Don't run, accept your errors, the truths, 13:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I back Beato. Noraku [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no ']]Hana. 20:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Moderator (RFCM) Savage-Darkus Hello i want to be a chat mod please, reasons why i should be 1: i want to make sure people r responsible on chat 2: i would like to help advance it- User: Savage-Darkus11:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC)11:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC)~~ :Although I appreciate your willingness to help the community, I feel as though you haven't spent enough time here to be promoted to a Chat Moderator. I will keep you in my considerations, however. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 12:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :And, I don't think we are eady for antoher Chat-Mod, we still have to get our Chat-Mods in good shape. Half of them don't even know how to run a chat, and still cuss without censoring. : : Artemisblossom So, I come on chat for like hours a day, I am on chat late at night (According to American time zones), I can screen shot, I try not to argue as much as possible (Sorry, PM82), and I'm not sure what else. Oh, I'm DinoQueen's apprentice. Uh, I've been here about two months. I have 179 or so edits, 290 achievement points (#179 on the wiki, if it matters), and I like to help. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 21:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :The Achievements stuff doesn't really count for anything here. I have no problem with her being a Chat Mod. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sweet. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 22:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :Hmm... I've seen you on the chat artem, you're not exactly. 100% obedient with users. Although i'm willing to say she should be a temp mod, see how she does. Then we'll judge. : :Mmm. OK. I shall wait. But at any time, I'm willing to take the job. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 02:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) DarkNovaX Hi this is DarkNovaX and I would like to apply to be a chat mod once again. I think I am ready for the job because I have been watching Kelly and the other admins very closely about when you should give someone a warning or a kickban. Also I will ignore all the trolls and do my job. Last time I wasn't really up for the job but I am 100% that I am up for the job now. Also I stayed up very late yesterday and I was helping Demi and Alpha looking after the chat, telling them if someone did something bad or curse without censoring. For some reason there was no admin in sight but they later came. If you do make me chat mod I will be keeping a good eye on the chat and I will do my best as possible to be a good chat mod. I am normally on the chat more than 7 hours a day (School days). If it is the holidays I am normally on the chat for like 12 hours and I would be great at night shifts because I stay up very late. It is okay if you don't make me chat mod (if you don't think I am ready). It is your choice and I will respect your choice. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 03:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, personally, I think this is a perfect user to be a chat mod. He has frequently mentioned that he is on the chat for long periods of time, as much as 12 hours a day. We need somebody like that on the chat when most of us are away doing other things. So, my vote goes to promoting him to chat mod.Zachattack31 (talk) 04:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ^Zach, yes it is good that he stays on the chat "long" hours. He can't possibly stay up for 12 hours with school intact. I live in the same state as him so i'm pretty aware of his daily time table. For example, if he comes home from school, (which is 4) and stays for 12 hours, which will make him stay up to 4am, which does not work since he has school. (Unless he's talking about holidays, although holidays are only 2 weeks). Secondly, being a chat mod would mean patrolling at night, BUT. I'm there, so the whole night is covered. Although sometimes i have homework etc, and that is why i made demi a mod to help me. Demi, you and i are the only consistent people on the chat at night. So making you a mod, seems quite pointless. I'm pretty sure 2 mods is enough to manage 3-6 (maximum). Thirdly, the time i demoted you because you couldn't keep the chat stable and got into a fight with Charlie Abbott. I don't think you've learnt the qualities of a mod yet. It's only been a week and a half, so i'm pretty sure you haven;t fully acknoledged the rights and wrongs. So, i do not agree,